Bestfirend?
by byunbekki
Summary: Baekhyun dan Luhan adalah sahabat sejati, sejak kecil mereka bersahabat, apa reaksi baekhyun saat mengetahui pacarnya selingkuh dengan Luhan pas disaat hari ulang tahunnya? Bagaimana dengan keluarganya yang hancur? Dapatkah baekhyun menerima semua ini? Warn: YAOI! ChanBaek/Baekyeol/ChanLu/KaiSoo/KaiDO


Tittle : World Is Cruel

Author : byunbekki

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast :

DO Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Byun Taeyeon

Byun Siwon

Byun Heechul

Pair : ChanBaek or Baekyeol/ChanLu/Kaisoo or KaiDo

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt & Comfort, Angst

Summary : Baekhyun dan Luhan adalah sahabat sejati, sejak kecil mereka bersahabat, apa reaksi baekhyun saat mengetahui pacarnya selingkuh dengan Luhan pas disaat hari ulang tahunnya? Bagaimana dengan keluarganya yang hancur? Dapatkah baekhyun menerima semua ini?

**A/N : Haiii readers:3 , author bikin ff baru._. dan ini nulisnya nangis nangis(?) author gak suka banget sama ChanLu, setiap baca ChanLu pasti hati author sakit gitu aneh kan?wkwkw author sama baekhyun emang saudara kembar yang terpisah, ea gakz:*(?) /digampar/ ,ini author buat pas tanggal 22 feb ultah author wkwk:v , jadi dibikin sedikit ada unsur ultahnya(?), entah author lagi suka bikin ff angst, ff fake itu kenapa ya author gak semangat buat ngelanjutinnya?-_- jadi mungkin akan fokus ke ff ini~ soalnya author gak sabar mau nyiksa baekhyun hahaha /ketawa evil/ , ada yang benci ChanLu? sama dums mwah:***

**Warning : YAOI/BoyXBoy/Shounen-Ai/BL/BoysLove, Typos, OOC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekkie~ , ini hannie beliin es klim" terlihat seorang anak dengan seragam sekolah dasar sedang membawa dua es krim di tangannya, tentunya dia tidak akan menghabisinya sendiri, melainkan dia akan memberi kepada sahabat terbaiknya yang bernama Baekhyun yang sedang duduk manis di bangku taman XOXO Garden.

"Kyaa~ , es klimm! gomawo hannie, hannie memang cahabat telbaik baekkie" anak yang bernama Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang dengan pemberian dari sahabatnya yang bernama Luhan itu.

"Baekkie, Hannie halap kita bica cahabat campai becal nanti nde (read : Baekkie, Hannie harap kita bisa sahabat sampai besar nanti nde)" Luhan dan Baekhyun memakan es krimnya dengan sangat imut, orang-orang yang berada di XOXO Garden terlihat sangat gemas dengan kelakuan anak yang berumur tujuh tahun itu.

"Nde" Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menjilat es krimnya menghentikan kegiatannya dan memeluk Luhan, keduanya terlihat sangat sangat bahagia.

**10 Years Later**

"Hannie, aku sangat menyukai Chanyeol~ , kyaaa dia sangat tampan" Mata baekhyun berbinar-binar, siapa yang bisa mengatakan kalau Park Chanyeol itu tidak tampan?.

'Haha, kau pikir cuma kau yang menyukainya? cih sampah' Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan merendahkan, tetapi sayangnya tidak dilihat oleh Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun sedang sibuk melihat 'pemandangan' Chanyeol yang sedang bermain basket

"Hannie?" Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitas menikmati 'pemandangannya', dan menoleh ke sahabatnya yang sedang menatap foto Chanyeol di handphone-nya, tetapi Baekhyun lagi-lagi tak melihatnya

"Hn"

"Hannie menyukai siapa?" Baekhyun terlihat sangat penasaran, selama 10 tahun bersama Luhan dia tidak pernah mengetahui siapa namja yang disukai oleh sahabatnya itu.

'orang yang kau sukai bodoh'

"Aku tidak menyukai siapa siapa" jawab Luhan datar, Baekhyun sangat kecewa dengan jawaban sahabatnya itu, tetapi ia tetap tersenyum demi sahabatnya, kalian tahu? Baekhyun sangat menyayangi sahabatnya ini, tetapi dia tidak tahu seberapa bencinya Luhan kepadanya.

"Hannie marah?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan ragu, entah ada apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya ini.

'tidak, aku membencimu'

"tidak, aku hanya malas" Luhan berkata jujur, dia memang tidak marah kepada Baekhyun, tetapi dia membenci mantan sahabatnya itu. Mantan? ya, mantan.

"Okay, Hannie nanti mau jalan? Baekkie hari ini ada waktu kosong, kita udah lama tidak jalan ya?" Baekhyun berusaha untuk merubah mood sahabatnya.

'Haha, aku tidak sudi jalan denganmu sampah sok imut'

"Malas" jawab Luhan datar, tidakkah dia melihat raut wajah kecewa diwajah cantik Baekhyun? walaupun dia melihatnya, dia tidak akan peduli, toh dia sudah menganggap orang yang berada di depannya ini tidak lebih dari sampah.

"Arraseo, kalau begitu Baekkie pulang dulu ne? Luhan tidak mau ikut?" Baekhyun membereskan mejanya, dan memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas berwarna biru tosca-nya.

'pulang bersamamu? haha lucu sekali, aku ingin bertemu pangeranku dulu, byun sampah'

"Aku masi ada urusan, pulanglah duluan" Baekhyun lagi-lagi sangat kecewa dengan jawaban sahabatnya, Luhan sudah sangat berubah sejak mengethaui bahwa Baekhyun menyukai Park Chanyeol sang 'pangeran hati'-nya.

"Okay, Bye hannie"

Melihat bayangan Baekhyun yang mulai menghilang, Luhan segera meninggalkan kelas dan menuju ke lapangan basket dan mencari-cari dimanakah 'pangeran hati'-nya berada.

"Ah, itu dia"

Luhan melangkahkan kaki-nya dengan malu-malu, Chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya, entah kenapa Luhan melihat Chanyeol dengan baju seorang pangeran sekarang.

"Annyeong Chanyeol-ssi"

"Annyeong, ada apa Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan keringat yang bercucuran yang terkesan sangar eerr.. seksi menurut siapa saja.

"Ini ada hadiah untukmu Chanyeol-ssi" Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah benda kotak yang terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado bertuliskan Love.

"Ah, gomawo Luhan" Chanyeol menerima hadiah dari Luhan dengan lumayan senang, dia memang sudah biasa mendapatkan hadiah dari fans-fansnya, tetapi entah kenapa dia merasakan rasa yang sedikit berbeda.

"Saranghae" Luhan memeluk Chanyeol erat, tetapi dia tidak melihat seseorang yang baru saja memasuki pekarangan sekolah.

"Hannie?"  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**HAAAII:* Author lama gak update nih.-. sibuk bangett astagah-_- dan oiya ff fake kayaknya gak dilanjutin dulu ya, author mau fokus ke ff ini, daaann author nulisnya ini sebenarnya gak tega bangeet hikssT^T, Tega banget ya luhan di ikan lohan gitu bener sama Baekhyun(?) *gimana sih thor kan lu yang buat , oiya kemarin author ultah loh *gaada yang nanya thor, buat pecinta ff angst mari kesini nak'-')/, kita bunuh diri bareng yuk *author gila, hope u like it yah:3 , author berusaha bikin se-nyesek gimana aja pokoknya nyesek sampe mati *lu aja thor-_-**


End file.
